The Glass Display Case
by geemcgee
Summary: A young Jim Kirk, while on a school field trip/take-your-kid-to-work-day, gets a little lost while trying to escape some class bullies.


**Title**: The Glass Display Case  
**Author**: Geraldine aka **jeraldaadine**  
**Characters, Pairing**: James T. Kirk

**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: A young Jim Kirk, while on a school field trip/take-your-kid-to-work-day, gets a little lost while trying to escape some class bullies.  
**Warning**: SPOILERS! For the 2009 film. And there will be lots of glaring inaccuracies I'm guessing. I still don't know the fandom inside out, no matter how many episodes of TOS, DS9 or others that I've seen. Feel free to point out any that I have made. Also, this is un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer: ** idea is written for prompt: _**Title-a-Week 44 character_a_day.  
**_I do not own Star Trek or any of its affiliates. That belongs to Gene Rodenberry & co. The info about the Kelvin comes from a Wiki entertainment site on 13/09/09 /en/wiki/USS_Kelvin

* * *

**Title:** The Hall-of-Famer  
**Genre: **Sci-fi/Drama  
**Who would be the lead characters? **A young James T. Kirk  
**Who would be the bad guy/guys? **Corrupt businessmen, bullies on a field-trip, bullies at take-your-kid-to-work-day  
**What would the story be about? **Finding...  
**Where would it take place? **In a federation building.  
**Would it end happily-ever-after or sad? **–Well we all kinda know what happens later on, so..._bittersweet_ – for now.  
**100 Word Scene:** (optional) (Because I can't seem to stick to/remember any kind of cut off point for these, I've posted it here, my LJ and character_a_day)

* * *

The door closed behind him with a resounding snap. Jim Kirk whirled to try and wrench it open, but it wouldn't budge and he had no choice but to turn slowly to face the dark around him, and in the silence he could hear as his heart thumped in his chest alongside the throbbing of his nose and bottom lip and not to mention that his knuckles ached-he knew that they were at least bruised if not broken.

He wasn't scared of the dark, he just wished he knew where he was. He hadn't caught a glimpse of where he was in the arch of light before the door had closed. His classmates- that were after him, his teachers, his Mom were still in the building and he was now stuck, with no way out, in the dark in the unknown- someone was going to yell at him for sure. Jim gulped and tried to settle a sudden overshot of nerves.

Moving forward he found that his footsteps echoed sharply and closely as if to suggest that he was in a room- a large room- of some sort. He wracked his brains- a large closet maybe? An office or a conference room? He was neatly ten paces away and no desk had assailed him yet. Jim decided to double back towards where the door had been and searched along the walls nearest for some type of switch. A small exclamation of 'Gotcha!' made it past his lips once his fingers found a button and he pressed it. What happened next however he was unprepared for. With a flick of the switch the room came alive; spotlights flickered on, above him and raced across from his feet around the room like cats eyes along the motorway.

Display lights shone brightly and was reflected and rebounded of multitudes of real glass cases, not the lato-pyrex synthetic stuff they used practically everywhere nowadays. They were all real, and all filled with busts of people, holo-vids, objects- you name it, they had it. The cases were placed in straight lines along the floor making what looked like parts of a maze that wound round the whole room. Jim watched astounded as various displays flickered to life in alcoves dotted here and there around the massive room-it looked like a museum exhibition with mannequins situated in poses in likenesses of some of the pictures along every spare surface and words and letters sprawled in gold and black letters that listed names and star dates, maps and personal logs, they were everywhere. Jim gasped as the realisation of what this place was. His mom had told him stories about it when he was little-but it was meant to have been destroyed in some attack or another: The Federation Hall of-Famer, where the galaxies best and brightest were interred in their glory for the world to see. The displays, the mannequins, the pictures, the objects –were all to do with the heroes, captains, ships, and important dates in history to do with Starfleet. 'But what is it doing here?' he wondered.

Walking forward tentatively he moved towards the nearest glass display on his right and peered upwards. He saw his face distorted in the reflection and winced at the state he was in; he had looked better and there was not going to be anyway to explain the blood dotted on his school shirt. He had to rise up onto the tips of his toes to see the display properly as it was just slightly over the top of his head.

Able to see the display fully now he saw that there were two holo captures situated side by side atop a spindly looking glass dais. Next to it was a familiar model of a ship he had seen in almost every newscast and or book on his birthday and around that, words-names etched into silver plates that decorated the sides and back of the display in strips as wide as his hand. It made his breath catch and his heart thump uncomfortably in his chest to see the familiar eyes in a familiar face that stared into his, from the capture on the far right. It was a young picture, from an old academy album no doubt. But he didn't care. he stared at the holo image of his father for what must have seemed like an age before tearing his eyes away to read the s inscription embossed into a long brass plaque that was inlaid into the bottom of the glass:

_  
USS__Kelvin__(NCC-0514)__a Kelvin__23rd century__Federation Starship__. I__n service during the2230s. In__2233, the__Kelvin__was under the command of__Captain__Richard Robau; his__first officer__:__Lieutenant George Kirk.__On__stardate__2233.04, the__Kelvin__was deployed on a mission 75,000 __kilometers__from the __Federation-Klingon border __when it encountered a __black hole __created in 2387 __by the detonation of a __red matter device. Initially believed to be of Klingon __origin. Later dismissed._

_As the __Kelvin __was observing the black hole, an unidentified vessel, the __Narada, a __24th century __Romulan mining vessel __commanded by Captain __Nero, emerged from the future. When the __Narada __discovered the __Kelvin, it quickly charged its weapons, and the __Kelvin __went to __red alert __and began fighting off __torpedoes __launched from the Romulan vessel. The first hit took out the warp drive and reduced main power to 38%. The second torpedo disabled __Kelvin's __stabilization and collapsed its __shields. The __Kelvin __was easily overcome, but the attack was halted by Nero's first office r__Ayel, who requested that Captain Robau come aboard his vessel to discuss terms of a__cease fire. Robau obliged the request and transferred to the__Narada __via __shuttlecraft, leaving George Kirk in command. Robau's final orders to Kirk were to evacuate the ship using all available shuttlecraft, and to set the__Kelvin__on a collision course with the __Narada, using the autopilot._

_During the meeting on the__Narada, Robau was killed by Nero. Tracking Robau's__life signs, the Kelvin__crew became aware of Robau's execution instantly. George Kirk immediately ordered evasive action and the firing of all weapons and the__Kelvin__began taking fire from the__Narada. Knowing that the__Kelvin__would be no match for the onslaught of missiles from the Romulan ship, Kirk gave General Order 13: the evacuation of the ship._

_Once all shuttlecraft had been launched, Kirk used the Kelvin__to cover their escape. With no other options left, he plotted a collision course, intending to use the ship's autopilot to ram the__Narada. Kirk was, however, forced to remain on the__Kelvin, rather than join his wife aboard Medical Shuttle 37, when it was discovered that the Narada__had destroyed the__Kelvin's autopilot function, leaving him to pilot the ship manually. The__Kelvin__was destroyed, but Kirk's sacrifice ensured the survival of the escaping shuttles. While Kirk only served as captain of the__Kelvin__for a mere twelve minutes, his sacrifice saved the lives of some 800 people, including those of his wife and new-born son.__  
_

_Lieutenant Kirk-_

"I thought I might find you here" he jumped and turned round, he hadn't noticed anyone come in he had been too engrossed in the display. The man stood in the doorway, tall and slightly lanky the light threw his face into shadow and Jim had to shield his eyes to try and see him clearly, it was near impossible.

"You've got a lot of people very worried about you, kid; Come on..."

He wanted to say, 'who are you?' he even wanted to say 'no, go away...', what he settled on however was, "Why is this _here_?" he wanted to carry on and say 'why is it not in a museum, out for everyone to see? But he stayed silent on that part. His head was still whirring slightly from taking in all the information. Though he had been told of what happened at least dozens of times, seeing that story _displayed here_, was another matter entirely and multitudes of thoughts and feelings left unfocused and ill-pinpointed filled his chest with a heavy weighted feeling that left him, all in all, tired and more than a little hungry.

There was a pause while the taller man seemed to regard him for a moment before walking forward into the lights a little more. Jim saw that he was indeed on the lanky side, with dark brown hair and- as he got closer and knelt down to Jim's level, at a distance not to be threatening – blue eyes, he wore a gold command track uniform and the insignia of an ensign; he was from a starship!

"To be honest, I don't know the true answer to that myself. I think somewhere along the lines, someone thought that it would be safer, here, in this building; that, or someone got greedy enough that they wanted this all to themselves. Either way, you're right, I think it belongs where everyone can see it..." there was a pause before he carried on "... your father was a good man..."

Jim gave the ensign a startled and highly appraising suspicious look. The Starfleet officer looked too but it went unnoticed as the man was too busy staring up at the display himself. Jim was about to open his mouth and ask another question when a familiar voice broke the silence and they both turned to see the stationary shadow at the door.

"Jim! Jim, my goodness Jim! Where did you get to? What happened? You had me so worried!" his mother's voice rang out into the space. She hurried over and wrapped him in a firm hug, his response of 'Yeah Mom, I'm fine' lost to her shoulder before she caught sight of his face and clothes. Whatever expression had been on her face when she had found him in this room darkened slightly as she took in his appearance. He winced. He didn't notice his mother resolutely did not look up into the display, but hugged him again tighter, and shared an expression with the Ensign.

A few more moments passed before he was reluctantly pulled away and out of the door amidst 'thank-yous' and their responses, but not before looking back at the display of his father, The Kelvin and the young ensign that stood before it, hands loosely behind his back.


End file.
